Committed
by kaulitzcest-br
Summary: Há sempre alguma loucura no amor, mas também sempre há um pouco de razão na loucura."
1. Capítulo 1

Hey, primeiro capítulo depois de séculos está aqui. A fic é **SLASH, **isso quer dizer que haverá relacionamento homossexual. Se não gosta, não leia. Não vou perder meu tempo com comentários dizendo que é uma fic pevertida nojenta. Se trata de uma fic universo alternativo Tom/Bill Kaulitz. A fic _não_ é minha.

A fic não tem fins lucrativos e Tokio Hotel _(infelizmente)_ não me pertence.

Essa fic foi escrita pela Darcy e pode ser encontrada em inglês no THFICTION. Ela autorizou a tradução e espero que vocês gostem do trabalho que eu fiz. :) Comentários são SUPER bem vindos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Os longos corredores eram de um branco opaco. Essa foi a primeira coisa que Tom notou naquela instituição. Paredes brancas, opacas. Nem mesmo de um branco brilhante, mas daquele tipo que parecia estar ali há tanto tempo com tão pouca luz do sol.

Ele seguia a mulher pelos corredores, mãos nos bolsos, ombros caídos. Ele não queria estar ali; ele tentou evitar estar ali por pelo menos uma semana, mas era de longe melhor do que ir preso.

"Todos esses pisos serão lavados diariamente," a mulher disse sem virar, ainda andando. "Todos eles... e encerados uma vez por semana."

Tom concordou, tentando não notar o quão longos e largos eram os corredores, e quantos ladrilhos e azulejos precisariam ser esfregados.

"Essa será sua maior responsabilidade. Suas outras incluirão varrer o lixo, colocar em sacolas e limpar após os residentes terminarem suas refeições, e ocasionalmente lavar algumas janelas. Às vezes eu precisarei de você lá embaixo, na lavanderia, para pegar as roupas limpas, mas isso será raro. Nós temos uma pessoa na lavanderia." A mulher parou de andar e finalmente se virou. "Uma coisa importante"

"Si-sim?" Tom parou de caminhar, deixando uma pequena distância entre eles.

"Durante seu serviço comunitário, este é o único andar que você estará. Os residentes deste andar são... Eles precisam de cuidados especiais. Eles não são perigosos, mas eu preciso te pedir para não interagir com nenhum deles" A mulher molhou os lábios. "A sua sentença é de doze semanas?"

"Sim, senhora."

Ela concordou. "Meu nome é Kaaren, e você é...?" ela perguntou estendendo a mão.

"Tom Trümper," Tom murmurou. Gentilmente apertou a mão dela, ainda olhando para o chão. "Eu começo amanhã?"

"Sim." Kaaren consultou a prancheta que ela carregava e fez algumas anotações. "Tudo certo. Você tem mais alguma pergunta?"

Tom balançou a cabeça. Ele só queria sair dali, rápido.

"Hmm" Kaaren sorriu. "Não se preocupe, vai acabar antes mesmo de você notar. Tente aprender algo com isso... mesmo que seja só como lavar o chão."

"Okay," Tom disse silenciosamente.

"Foi só uma piada, relaxa," Kaaren disse, tocando os ombros de Tom.

"Eu estou bem desconfortável com essa situação," Tom admitiu.

"Eu sei. Mas você vai se acostumar. E como eu disse: você está avisado sobre não falar ou interagir com os residentes. É só trazer seus fones, escute música enquanto limpa o chão" Kaaren disse. "Os turnos acabarão logo."

Tom franziu as sobrancelhas. "Minha carona me espera."

"Tudo bem. Tenha uma boa noite, vejo você amanhã de manhã." Kaaren falou.

"Certo então, tchau" Tom acenou e caminhou para longe, tentando lembrar como sair. Passou por muitas portas fechadas e algumas abertas, também. Ele pode ver alguns residentes fitando televisões ou a paisagem pelas janelas.

Não pôde olhar realmente para eles; pareciam paranóicos, loucos, psicóticos. Alguns dos residentes eram bem velhos e alguns não pareciam mais velhos que ele.

Isso o fez sentir-se incrivelmente desconfortável e ele se perguntou se seria forte o suficiente para fazer o serviço comunitário. Doze semanas era muito tempo para ele, quase uma vida. Ele estava agradecido por não ter de falar com nenhum deles. Tom lembrou-se de quando seu próprio avô começou a perder sua sanidade, e foi terrível. Ele não pôde visitá-lo por algum tempo. Seu coração doía cada vez que ele via seu avô, cada vez mais deteriorado.

Ele pôde sentir seu coração apertando de novo, vendo aquelas pessoas. Isso o tocava de alguma forma que ele não podia ignorar.

Tom passou através de uma sala onde dez ou mais residentes estavam sentados, dormindo, assistindo TV ou lendo. Eles pareciam suficientemente normais; alguns conversavam entre si, e o cumprimentaram quando ele apareceu. Tom respondeu com um aceno leve com a cabeça, tentando não olhar nos olhos deles, mas também tentando não parecer cruel.

Ele estava quase saindo quando ele viu uma garota de cabelos pretos, sentada em estilo indiano num canto da sala, curvando-se sobre seu colo. O cabelo dela caindo pelo rosto. Ela estava segurando algo nos braços, e segurava com força e ninava, balançando a cabeça e curvando-se para baixo quase o tempo todo. Ela era bem magra, sua pele era pálida, e seus pés estavam descalços.

Uma enfermeira andou até ela, tocou gentilmente seus ombros e ela a fitou, Tom viu que ela tinha uma cicatriz escura na sua bochecha. Em seus braços estava uma boneca, uma antiquada boneca bebê, e ela a segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso. A enfermeira gentilmente a tirou de seus braços, dizendo alguma coisa, e a menina pegou-a de volta, curvando-se e se escondendo por detrás de seu cabelo novamente. A enfermeira apenas suspirou, e deixando um par de chinelos no chão perto dela. Foi embora.

Tom a assistiu por mais alguns momentos e lembrou-se que sua carona o esperava. Ele deixou rapidamente o lugar e procurou pelo carro de sua namorada. Ela estacionou no meio fio e Tom sorriu, entrando no carro.

"Hey" Ele disse, curvando-se e beijando-a.

"Como foi?" Brigitte perguntou.

"Vai ser uma merda." Tom riu e sentou-se, colocando o cinto de segurança, mas sem apertar bem. "Doze malditas semanas de merda."

Brigitte olhou para ele de modo simpático. "Sinto muito".

"Nah" Tom pegou em sua mão, ligou o rádio, fechando os olhos. "Eu vou ter de estar aqui às... droga... sete da manhã."

"Eu vou te trazer" Brigitte disse. "Mas não posso fazer isso todo dia."

"Eu sei" Tom respondeu, sentindo seu rosto corar. "Eu poderia fazer isso, se eu pudesse."

"Eu sei, não vamos falar sobre isso de novo." Brigitte disse rapidamente. Ela sorriu para Tom, e ele soltou um grunhiu. "Ah, vamos. Vai ser melhor assim."

"Eu cometi um erro." Tom disse rangendo os dentes.

"Eu não acho que sim"

Brigitte saiu do estacionamento da instituição e durante todo o caminho de volta para a casa de Tom, eles ficaram quietos.

***

Tom deslizava o esfregão vagarosamente pelo chão, movendo sua cabeça de acordo com o ritmo da música em seus ouvidos. Estava limpando o chão há quase duas horas e não era nem meio-dia. Seu estômago roncava e ele estava cansado. Não tinha dormido muito bem a noite passada porque estava ansioso pela manhã.

Durante a noite ele acordava em pânico, com medo de ter dormido demais, mas cada vez que ele olhava para o relógio era apenas quinze minutos mais tarde que a última vez que tinha olhado.

Os corredores pareciam continuar para sempre e desde que Tom estava tentando dar seu melhor, na esperança de que eles diminuíssem suas semanas de serviço, ele estava sendo extremamente meticuloso com a limpeza. Cada vez que alguém passava, ele logo ia limpar, ele ia de novo e de novo, duas vezes mais até que o chão brilhasse.

Com toda certeza nada brilhava naquele lugar. Tudo era de segunda mão, opaco e sem graça.

Finalmente terminou de limpar o fim do corredor e tirou seus fones, olhando para o chão com um sorriso satisfeito. Ele estava realmente orgulhoso. O trabalho era monótono, mas pelo menos ele conseguia fazer bem. Estava tudo sob controle.

"Quando você limpa o chão, até parece que eles são espelhos."

Tom levantou os olhos. Na sua frente estava a garota que ele tinha visto no dia anterior, mas não era _completamente_ uma garota. Era um alto, magrelo e desengonçado garoto; com um cabelo escuro e longo e um rosto muito pálido. Ele vestia uma calça preta de moletom e uma camiseta desbotada. Ele era alto, tão alto quanto Tom, e parecia ter a mesma idade. Seus olhos eram de um castanho profundo. Tinha maquiagem preta borrada em seus olhos.

"Desculpa?" Tom disse, desviando o olhar imediatamente.

"Eu posso ver meus pés neles". O garoto arrastou os pés, ainda descalços, e deu uma olhada rápida. "Os outros caras da limpeza não o fazem brilhar, eu não acho que isto... Eu não acho que o chão possa brilhar".

"Talvez ele possa." Tom encolheu os ombros e começou a se afastar, mas o garoto o seguiu.

"Eles me fazem usar sapatos." Ele disse. "Sandálias, na verdade. Eu odeio sandálias. E sapatos. Meias são o pior."

"O quê?" Tom prendeu a atenção em seu esfregão e olhou para além do corredor. Ele pôde ver Kaaren e estava com medo de ficar enrascado. Tanto por não estar trabalhando quanto por 'interagir com um residente'.

"Você gosta de meias?" O garoto sorriu largamente. "Espere aí, você gosta. Você está usando sapatos e tudo mais."

"Não quer dizer que eu goste de usá-las." Tom disse defensivamente.

"Mas você está _usando-as_!"

"O chão está sujo."

"Não está mais. Agora eu posso até..." O garoto esfregou o dedão em um azulejo. "Ah merda, eu estou com tanta fome, você está?"

"Um pouco-" Tom começou a responder.

"Não, não você," o garoto interrompeu. Foi aí que Tom notou que o garoto ainda estava apertando a boneca contra o peito, da mesma forma que fazia no dia anterior. Ele a balançou um pouco em seus braços e depois sorriu. "Você está?"

Tom fitou desconfortavelmente seus pés. "A gente se vê."

"Nós vamos comer alguma coisa, hmm" o garoto dizia enquanto Tom se distanciava para outro corredor.

Tom balançou a cabeça, massageando sua nuca, colocou novamente os fones. Ele estava incomodado; o garoto de cabelos pretos parecia tão normal, mas...

Mas depois ele começou a conversar com uma boneca e isso fez com que Tom lembrasse que ele estava limpando o chão de um hospício.

Tom tinha de lembrar de ignorar as coisas. Ele estava ali pelo serviço comunitário e era só isso.

***

Brigitte esperava na cozinha, assistindo-o guardar comida em sua mochila para consumir durante o dia. "Um monte de porcarias" ela disse sem rodeios.

Tom contemplou a mochila; estava cheia com muitos biscoitos, _donuts_ e três refrigerantes. "É?"

"Gostaria de ter seu metabolismo" Ela comentou.

Tom apenas deu de ombros e fechou a mochila.

"Deveríamos ir, estamos atrasados" Ela disse, gesticulando para a porta com suas chaves.

"Então chegarei atrasado," Disse Tom. "Não é grande coisa."

Brigitte franziu o cenho. "Essa é uma atitude muito idiota."

"Não estou com humor pra isso," Tom retrucou.

"Para o quê? Você acha que eles diminuirão sua sentença se você aparecer por lá uma hora mais tarde toda manhã?"

"Só foram algumas vezes e sim" Tom respondeu irritadiço. "Eles gostam de mim lá."

"Você disse que nem mesmo sabem quem você é," Disse ela.

"Tanto faz. Eu disse que tudo ficará bem" Ele disse, revirando os olhos e dirigindo-se à porta. "Olha só. Eu estou pronto. Agora você que está atrasada."

Brigitte levantou-se relutante. "Certo, certo."

Tom abriu a porta para ela, que agradeceu ao passar. "Hey," disse ele, correndo atrás dela logo que trancou a porta. "Hey, Brige."

"Que é?" Virou-se, franzindo a testa.

"Me desculpa," Ele disse em voz baixa. "Sério. Eu só estou irritado."

"E é só a sua primeira semana," Brigitte respondeu. "Isso vai ficar pior?"

"E se ficar?" Tom suspirou. "Você poderia... continuar ao meu lado? Eu estou estranho, isso tudo é uma merda, eu estou com raiva. Só me deixa ficar com raiva de mim mesmo."

Brigitte estudou-o por alguns instantes, logo depois suavizou sua expressão. "Tudo bem, eu estou aqui."

Tom beijou-a e entrou no carro. Ele procurou as mãos dela por debaixo do painel, seus dedos estavam tensos, ele acariciou-os. Recostou-se em seu assento e observava tudo pela janela enquanto se dirigiam à instituição. Ele estava apavorado com mais aquele dia, claro. Os turnos pareciam nunca terminar e ele estava cansado de todas as músicas do seu iPod.

E a pior parte era que ele não podia parar. Ele não podia dormir enquanto isso, ele não podia faltar nenhum desses dias revoltantes.

Quando eles chegaram, Brigitte beijou-o e ele sorriu largamente; sua respiração tinha cheiro e gosto de café, isso fez com que Tom se sentisse náuseas. Ele acenou e saiu do carro, logo abrindo sua mochila e pegando um dos refrigerantes.

"Foda." Ele murmurou, contemplando a antiga instituição. Era um lugar bonito. Um pouco sem graça, um pouco sombrio, mas a construção era clássica e resistente. E velha. Seus dedos inspecionaram seus bolsos. Ele ansiava por um cigarro, apenas uma tragada, mas era determinantemente proibido fumar ali, teria de abandonar seu vício por um tempo para evitar problemas no trabalho.

Kaaren estava na mesa de recepção do andar que Tom trabalhava. Ela sorriu assim que ele entrou pela porta, rindo enquanto ele amaldiçoava o número da tranca de segurança.

"Você vai se acostumar, prometo." Ela disse, vindo para frente da mesa. Não era velha, mas não era nova também. Tinha um rosto delicado, educado. Lembrava-o sua mãe. "E aí?"

Tom franziu a testa; ela definitivamente lembrava-o sua mãe. "Yeah, bem." Ele disse. "Onde está meu esfregão e meu balde?"

"Nós temos algo novo para você hoje, e depois você pode ter seu esfregão e balde." Kaaren disse, rindo novamente. "Desde que você seja carinhoso com ele."

Tom deu de ombros. "Que coisa nova?" A idéia de algo diferente realmente intrigou-o.

"Você sabe como recolher as roupas limpas?"

***

Tom queixou-se, fechando a porta da secadora e jogando o cesto de roupas do chão. Pensou que isso não podia ser pior que lavar e esfregar o chão. Procurou pela mochila novamente e pegou seu segundo refrigerante, abrindo com o dedão.

"Não deixe que te peguem bebendo isso aqui."

Tom congelou. Ele parou a lata nos lábios e viu um jovem fitando-o.

"O que?" ele perguntou bobamente.

"Não é permitido," o outro rapaz disse, revirando os olhos e passando os dedos por seu longo cabelo castanho. Ao fim do gesto estendeu o braço para Tom. "Sou Georg."

"Tom." Murmurou, deixando de lado o refrigerante e apertando a mão de Georg. "Hm. Então, o que?"

Georg riu. "Uma vez fui pego por almoçar aqui."

Tom encolheu-se. "Ruim?"

"Péssimo. Não, realmente" Georg disse, sorrindo com satisfação. "Eles só reclamaram. Foi mais embaraçoso que qualquer outra coisa. Só estou te dando um toque."

"Obrigado," Respondeu, aliviado. "Foda, não consigo fazer nada certo."

"Nada?"

Tom balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Ahn.... uh. Você não... trabalha aqui, trabalha?"

"Yeah, Eu trabalho na cozinha," respondeu Georg. "Eu venho aqui em baixo pra fumar."

"Sério?" Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo uma nota mental.

"É, e você?"

"Eu trabalho... no quinto andar." Disse, coçando a nuca. "Lavo o chão."

"Ah merda. O quinto?" Georg fez careta. "Como é?"

Tom deu de ombros. "Tedioso."

"Sério?" Disse tragando lentamente. "Eu levo o almoço pra lá nos fins de semana. Odeio."

"Por que?"

"Porque... você sabe. As pessoas não estão mesmo... _lá_."

Tom desviou o olhar. "Eu nem noto."

"Tem uns _de verdade _lá, apesar de tudo." disse Georg. "Eu conheço alguns. Os únicos que realmente podem notar o que acontece, aliás."

"É..." Disse Tom, desconfortavelmente. "Ei, melhor eu ir."

"Eu também." Pausou o outro. "Você virá aqui embaixo de novo?"

"Provavelmente."

"Legal, vamos fumar da próxima vez." Disse sorrindo. Ele tirou uma pequena embalagem do bolso da calça, os olhos de Tom se arregalaram. "É, é da boa. Vai te deixar melhor e doidão. O quinto andar não vai parecer tão ruim depois disso."

"Você fuma maconha aqui embaixo?"

"Com certeza, por que não? Eu estou sempre drogado."

"A gente se vê." Foi tudo que tom disse enquanto saía atordoado. Ele fumava frequentemente com seu melhor amigo, Andreas, mas ele estava com medo só de beber refrigerante na lavanderia. Não conseguia se imaginar drogado no trabalho.

Ou talvez ele pudesse.

Suspirou ao apertar o botão do quinto andar. Já se sentia no paraíso só por inalar aquilo que pairava na lavanderia, poderia até matar por um pouco da droga do outro agora. Quando o elevador chegou ao quinto, o teclado numérico pedia o código de segurança.

"um-cinco-sete-cinco" Murmurou, confirmando. A luz vermelha piscou a sua frente. "Merda. Tudo bem. Um-cinco-sete-um." Vermelho. "Se fode. Cinco- sete-um..."

A luz continuava a piscar vermelha e ele se rendeu, chutando o chão. Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Kaaren estava lá, cruzando os braços.

"Tenho um trabalho pra você," disse saudando-o.

Tom só murmurou em desaprovação.

"Ah, pare com isso. Você nem mesmo sabe o que é ainda." Revirou os olhos. "Quer lavar algumas janelas?"

"Amaria fazer isso."

"Bem, então se encaixa maravilhosamente na tarefa." Kaaren respondeu ignorando a atitude do de dreads. "Venha, darei o que você precisa."

Tom seguiu-a para uma sala com grandes janelas. Encolheu-se, estas tinham mais de dez pés de altura.

"Estas são suas," Disse apressadamente, apontando para as janelas. "Há um balde e flanelas ali. Não se machuque."

Tom concordou. "Obrigado"

"Claro."

Assistiu-a sair e gemeu desanimadamente. Seu estômago roncava muito alto, mas ele sabia que não podia almoçar até que terminasse com aquelas janelas. Balançou a cabeça, abaixando-se para pegar o balde e encarou o conjunto massivo de vidro.

Só quando ia começar, notou alguém refletido nas janelas vindo por trás dele.

Olhou por sobre o ombro. Era o mesmo garoto do outro dia, o garoto moreno que falava com bonecas. Tom suspirou baixinho e voltou para as janelas.

"Aaaalôôô..."

Tom concentrou-se nas janelas e passava o pano molhado sobre o vidro, trincando os dentes. Sentiu a presença do rapaz atrás de si e questionava-se se ele era louco suficiente pra notar se estava sendo ignorado ou não.

"O chão está sujo de novo," o garoto começou. "Sujo, sujo, sujo. Oh, aquele outro cara ia limpá-lo, mas eu gosto quando você limpa porque eu não acho que ele realmente se importa em limpar o chão. Eu tive que usar sapatos."

A água ensaboada descia pelo vidro e Tom a secava com o pano, impedindo que as gotas caíssem no chão.

"E sapatos são... Bem, eles não são tão ruins" O garoto cantarolou um pouco, algum som quase reconhecível para Tom. Depois de alguns minutos disso, ele parou e ficou quieto por muito tempo.

Tom continuou lavando as janelas, sem coragem de se virar. Ele não desistiria, mas não parecia que o outro ia desistir também.

Ele começou a cantarolar novamente, mais alto desta vez. "Ah sim, Eu sei que seu nome é Tom. Eu escutei Kaaren falando sobre você."

Os ombros do outro tencionaram.

"Você vem aqui todo dia? Porque eu não te vejo. Eu vejo o outro cara, ele parece ter sua idade. Gustav, acho que é esse o nome dele. Ele não é legal. Não tanto quanto você."

"Você me acha legal?" Tom finalmente parou e virou-se. O garoto de cabelo escuro estava segurando a boneca firmemente e sua maquiagem estava muito borrada nos seus olhos. Ele usava uma camiseta justa, uma parte de sua barriga ficava exposta e Tom viu uma estrela tatuada parcialmente escondida sob as calças do pijama.

O garoto sorriu. "Eu não sei."

"Merda." Tom virou-se, fingindo que ele não tinha falado, voltou a limpar as janelas.

"Merda," repetiu o outro. "Arrisco dizer que você é forçado a estar aqui, certo? O que você fez?"

"Nada," Tom murmurou.

"Aquele Gustav disse isso também, mas eu descobri que ele se ferrou porque... hm... pichou alguma coisa num muro. Eu não sei, eu acho que dizia _foda-se_ ou _merda_ ou _boceta_ ou _caralho_ ou algo tão feio quanto isso..."

"Bill! Aí está você!" Tom olhou por cima do ombro e viu Kaaren andando rápido ao encontro dos dois.

"Hey, Kaaren," o garoto moreno, Bill, respondeu. "Como você está?"

"Bill, você deixou todo seu almoço. Eu estava preocupada, e você deixou seus sapatos também." Kaaren disse franzindo o cenho. "Você tem de me avisar quando sair."

"Eu só estava conversando com o Tom." Bill disse inocentemente.

"Estava?" Kaaren olhou para Tom, que encolheu os ombros como se não soubesse do que Bill falava.

"Eu só estava lavando as janelas," defendeu-se.

"Hmm. Bill não estava te importunando?" Ela olhou para Bill severamente.

"Jesus Cristo, eu só estava perguntando algumas coisas." Bill disse de forma brusca.

Tom olhou para Bill, este segurava a boneca com tanta força que suas veias saltavam.

"Ele não estava," Disse monótono. "Ele não estava me perguntando nada."

"Desgraçado." Bill sussurrou.

"Bill," Kaaren disse num tom de alerta. "Venha"

Ela puxou Bill pelo braço, este ganiu olhando para ela. A boneca tinha quase caído. "Você sabe que tem que dar apoio ao pescoço e a cabeça quando você segura um bebê!" ele retrucou.

"Bill..."

"Ela é delicada," Disse severamente. "Muito delicada, e você quase a machucou!"

"Perdoe-me," Kaaren disse educadamente. "Eu não queria machucar a..."

"Gabi," Disse Bill. "O nome dela é Gabi, ela é uma doce garotinha."

"Ok." Kaaren colocou gentilmente o braço ao redor do garoto e guiou-o para longe, devagar. "Me desculpa por isso, Tom."

"Sem problema." Tom disse baixo assistindo os dois deixando a sala. Bill olhou por cima do ombro e deu um sorriso gigante para Tom. Tom sorriu de volta.

Ele tinha mais um monte de janelas pra lavar e mal podia esperar para sair dali.

***

A mãe de Tom, Simone, postou um prato em frente a seu filho. Tom agradeceu sorrindo. "Obrigado, mamãe."

"Coma logo ou ficará frio. Nós esperávamos você em casa mais cedo." Simone disse demasiado preocupada.

"Desculpa, eu estava limpando o chão. Tantos malditos pisos."

"Tom," Ela sentou-se do lado contrário a Tom na mesa e suspirou. "Gordon não estará em casa esta noite."

"Oh?" Tom colocou na boca um grande pedaço de carne. Estava frio, mas tinha um gosto maravilhoso.

"Não. Ele tem de trabalhar até tarde hoje. Bem, com certeza ele chegará bem tarde hoje." Disse ela.

"E daí?"

"E daí, eu não sei, Tom. Só estou querendo te deixar por dentro do que acontece em casa." Simone franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você nem está prestando atenção mesmo."

"Eu estou tão cansado," Respondeu, observando o prato. "Desculpa, mãe."

"Eles pegam pesado com você?"

"Pegam."

"Que bom." Disse firmemente.

"Cristo, mãe!" Tom resmungou, descansando o garfo no prato.

"Eu só acho que é apropriado." Simone inclinou-se sobre a mesa e mexeu de forma carinhosa em alguns dreads do garoto. "Estão ficando maiores."

"Hmm" Tom concordou.

"Bem, eu estou indo dormir. Não fique acordado a noite toda de novo. Se eu ouvir videogame, ou teclado ou sua voz depois da meia noite..."

"Você não vai."

Simone revirou os olhos e levantou-se. "Boa noite querido."

"Boa noite."

Tom encarou o jantar, de repente estava sem fome alguma.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Então, quando eu tinha sete anos, eu acho... É, sete anos. Quando eu tinha sete anos, eu tive um cachorro chamado Reggie. Ele era legal, simpático. Ele me trazia presentes o tempo inteiro. Sabe que presentes eram?"

Tom rangia os dentes, empurrando o esfregão devagar pelos corredores à medida que Bill seguia-o.

"O que?" Disse finalmente.

"Cobras. Ele me trazia _cobras_ e eu odeio cobras."

"Cobras são legais." Disse Tom.

Bill riu, seu rosto animou-se. "Às vezes ele me trazia camundongos... mas na maioria das vezes eram cobras. Certa vez uma delas ainda estava viva e me picou na perna. Ainda tenho a cicatriz."

Tom concordou com a cabeça, virando em um canto na esperança que Bill não o seguisse.

Mas certamente não dava para acreditar nisso.

"Você já teve cachorros?" Perguntou, ninando a boneca delicadamente.

"Você está perguntando _a mim_?" O garoto de boné deu uma olhada rápida para Bill.

"Quem mais seria?" Bill deu um olhar sem expressão à Tom.

"Ah claro, eu tive cachorros. Um. Ele morreu... ele gostava de perseguir carros." Disse Tom.

"Ah, não. Que merda." Murmurou o moreno. "Eu odeio cachorro pequeno."

"Cachorro pequeno?"

"Aqueles coisinhas miúdas que parecem mais o esfregão que você lava o chão. Oh- hey, espera aí." Bill parou de ninar a boneca e levou-a a orelha. Sua expressão mudou de divertida para preocupada. "Ah não. Joey está tão preocupada hoje."

Tom franziu a testa. "Quem?"

"Joey," Disse novamente. "Meu bebê..."

"O nome dela não era Gabi?"

"Não, _não_, não! É Joey, J-Joey. O n-nome dela é J-Joey." Disse Bill, seus olhos tornaram-se vagos.

Tom olhou ao redor. Algumas pessoas estavam por perto, mas nenhuma prestava atenção e Bill estava dando nos nervos.

"Estou certo que ele ficará bem." Tentou falar.

"Joey é uma garota."

"Ela ficará bem."

Bill sorriu debilmente. "É tão difícil tomar conta dele."

"Aham." Tom acelerou o passo, empurrando o esfregão pelo corredor mais rápido. Bill parecia ficar para trás, seus passos se tornaram mais lentos.

"Tom, eu acho que ele está doente." Disse em voz baixa.

Tom suspirou e parou de repente. "Bem, talvez você devesse chamar Kaaren."

"N-não," Respondeu firmemente. "Eu... eu devo ser o único a tomar conta dela."

"Ok, talvez eu te deixe agora para fazer isso." Disse rapidamente.

"Saia daqui," Bill disse, seus olhos de repente se tornaram agressivos. "Deixe-nos a sós!"

"_Tudo bem._" Irritou-se, desaparecendo num canto e suspirando outra vez. Ele vinha suspirando muito ultimamente, especialmente no trabalho. Deu uma olhada rápida no seu relógio e viu que era hora de descer para a lavanderia. Limpar o chão da lavanderia tinha sido adicionado a sua lista de responsabilidades e por mais que isso fosse um trabalho terrível, ele ficava agradecido por ficar longe do quinto andar. Especialmente desde que Bill aparecia do nada quando ele menos esperava.

Tom fez da escadaria seu caminho. Ele não poderia se dar o trabalho com o elevador, isso o estressava e as escadas estavam longe de lá, de qualquer forma. Ele meteu as mãos nos bolsos, tendo certeza que os cigarros estavam lá. Eles estavam. Suspirou em alívio e pôde até mesmo sentir o _gosto_ do fumo.

Georg estava sentando em uma das lavadoras quando ele chegou lá, Tom sorriu, estendendo a mão pra algum tipo de cumprimento informal.

"Hey," Disse Georg, os olhos brilhando.

"Ah Jesus," Disse Tom, balançando a cabeça. "Você fede."

"Fedo bem." Georg desceu da máquina e limpou a frente de seu jeans, o cheiro de maconha exalando de suas roupas. "Eu estava voltando pro trabalho."

"É, eu também."

"Eu ainda tenho alguns minutos, então," Disse Georg. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Estou pagando todos os meus pecados aqui." Disse honestamente.

"Qual é, o quinto andar nem é tão ruim assim." Respondeu o outro.

"Não, exceto por aquele louco que fala com bonecas que insiste em me seguir pra todo lado!"

"Aah, é só o Bill."

Tom franziu as sobrancelhas. "Conhece ele?"

"Ele é legal. Eu o acho engraçado."

"Engraçado?" Franziu ainda mais a testa. "Se fode."

"Ele é sua sombra agora." Georg riu. "Diga a ele que mandei 'oi'."

"Primeiro pensei que ele era uma garota." Tom disse, enrugando o nariz. "Às vezes ainda acho que ele é."

Georg deu uma gargalhada. "Hey, tenho de voltar ao trabalho. Divirta-se com Bill e independentemente do que você fizer, seja legal com o bebê dele."

"Argh."

Tom pegou a última peça de roupa na secadora e afundou a cara na pilha de tecido quente. Se ele ficasse assim tempo suficiente passaria mal e isso seria uma desculpa boa o suficiente pra ter tempo livro no outro dia.

Ele gemeu e retirou a cabeça de lá, respirando ar puro. Ele nem mesmo queria mais fumar. Imaginou que seria melhor voltar ao trabalho; talvez eles o liberassem para ir para casa mais cedo, se ele achasse uma carona, claro.

O caminho para cima não foi tão agradável, não com alguns quilos pesando em seus ombros. Ansiou por um cigarro assim que passou pela porta de segurança do quinto andar. Ele deveria ter fumado quando ele teve a chance.

Após dar o cesto para as enfermeiras, Tom voltou para seu esfregão e seu balde. Ele estava prestes a virar a última esquina para chegar onde ele os tinha deixado quando ouviu quando ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro de um dos quartos.

Normalmente ele não olharia o quarto dos residentes. Ele sabia que não era da sua conta, e também, isto fazia com que ele se sentisse incrivelmente constrangido. Contudo, às vezes ele passava a vista, e dessa vez, ele arrependeu-se.

Viu Bill sentado de pernas cruzadas numa cama estreita, encolhido. Seus ombros tremiam, ele chorava e agarrava-se com força à boneca.

Tom suspirou, parando do lado de fora da porta. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Espiou os corredores e não viu ninguém por perto. Depois seus olhos focaram-se de volta em Bill e ele sentiu algo por ele. Sentiu-se mal; Bill estava triste e sozinho, parecia que estavam nem aí se ele estava pra baixo naquele lugar.

Contra todo seu bom senso ele entrou no quarto, mãos escondidas nos bolsos. Ao passo que se aproximava do garoto moreno ele sentia-se mais e mais constrangido. Os únicos sons no quarto eram as lamúrias de Bill e o tic-tac do relógio.

"Hey," Tom disse baixinho. "Você está bem?"

Bill não reagiu; apenas continuou chorando e se encolhendo cada vez mais, seu cabelo entornando toda sua face e a da boneca.

"Bill?"

Bill balançou a cabeça uma vez, um movimento rápido, e Tom franziu a testa.

"Quer que eu chame alguém?"

Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Okay, posso fazer alguma coisa por você?" foi tudo que Tom disse.

"Talvez um pouco... talvez um pouco de água," Respondeu baixinho. "Joey não consegue b-beber num copo, aliás. F-falta a mamadeira."

"Oh," Tom disse vagamente. "Então você quer um copo d'água?"

"Não estou com sede."

"Err..." Tom recuou. "Eu vou chamar, hm, Kaaren."

"Não!" Bill fitou-o severamente. Toda sua maquiagem pelas bochechas, borrada e escorrendo. Tom olhou para longe instantaneamente. "Não se a-atreva."

"Ok, eu não vou." Falou juntando as mãos, recuando ainda mais. "Então... hm... Joey quer água?"

"É. Mas como eu disse... n-não há mamadeira... nunca há m-mamadeira. Bebês deveriam mamar nas mamadeiras. Ninguém sabe de nada p-por aqui!" Bill disse de forma agressiva.

Tom concordou com a cabeça, devagar. "Como Joey costuma mamar?"

"Em uma mamadeira... mas não sei onde está."

"Oh." Os olhos do de dreads inspecionaram o chão e bem debaixo da cama estava uma velha e suja mamadeira de brinquedo. "Você olhou em todos os lugares?"

"Em todos todos todos malditos lugares" Sussurrou, tapando as orelhas da boneca ao dizer a palavra _malditos_. "Ela está com tanta sede."

"Não se preocupe," Tom se viu dizendo isto de repente, e pior, ele se viu caminhando para junto de Bill. "Eu acho que sei onde está."

"Sério?" Encarou-o com seus olhos castanhos arregalados. "Sério? Como?"

Ele agachou-se e pegou a mamadeira, mostrando para Bill. "Essa serve?"

Os olhos do moreno quase saltaram. "Hey! Esta é... É sim. Jo-Joey pode mamar agora, que bom." Ele estendeu as mãos e tomou a mamadeira de Tom, agarrando seus pulsos por alguns instantes.

Tom apavorou-se e andou alguns passos para trás. "Hm."

"Obrigado," Bill sussurrou. Deixou a atenção voltar para a boneca. "Pare de chorar, ok? Para com isso, cale-se, eu achei alguma coisa pra você tomar."

Tom assistiu enquanto Bill acariciava o cabelo falso da boneca cuidadosamente. A mamadeira de plástico descansava na cama perto dele, quase esquecida.

"Quando você alimenta um bebê você tem de ter cuidado para não deixar que eles comam rápido demais," Bill murmurava. "E sempre teste na sua pele antes. No braço, por exemplo. Se tiver muito quente, pode ser que... pode ser que seja r-ruim."

"Oh."

Bill o encarou, sorrindo radiante novamente. "Você está lavando o chão?"

"Não agora. Quer dizer, é... eu vou." Ele tinha ajudado Bill, acalmando-o um pouco – por que diabos ele estava ali conversando? "Eu tenho de lavar quase tudo ainda."

"Por que?"

"Porque... eu tenho." Respondeu. "Quer limpá-los?" Ele encolheu-se.

Bill teve uma crise de risos, caindo para trás. "O caralho que eu quero limpar aquilo."

Tom fitou-o desconfortavelmente, sem saber como ir embora. Ele estava com medo de que Bill tivesse mais uma crise se ele fosse embora. "Bem, alguém tem de fazer aquilo."

"Antes você que eu," Bill provocou.

"Oh... yeah," Tom respondeu. Ele tinha sido pego desprevenido. Alguns minutos antes Bill era um caso descontrolado e agora ele aprecia completamente normal. "Bem, eu acho que... te vejo mais tarde?"

Encolheu-se de novo.

"Claro!" Bill respondeu sorrindo. "E da próxima vez não venha fedendo a maconha. É nojento."

Tom enrugou o nariz. "Tanto faz."

"_Eu voooou contaaaar para Kaaaaareeeen_," Disse Bill ameaçando Tom, que sabia que não era verdade.

Ele deu um sorriso largo. "Eu não vou permitir."

"Eu entreguei Georg uma vez."

"Sério?" Tom perguntou interessado. "Por que? Você é do tipo que gosta de dedurar as pessoas?"

"Não, Georg era um filho da puta comigo," o moreno suspirou. "Era terrível e Kaaren não acreditava em mim. Ninguém nunca acredita."

Alguma coisa nessa afirmação fez com que Tom se sentisse triste; era tristonho e ele tinha certeza que Bill estava saindo de seu estado 'normal' novamente.

"Ok, bem... tchau." Disse rapidamente.

"Eu não vou contar," Bill murmurou. "Se é por isso que você está com raiva."

"Eu não estou, eu só tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer." Sentiu-se tenso, começou a ranger os dentes. "Ok?"

"Ok, tchau."

Quando Tom deixou o quarto Bill estava encolhido novamente. Segurava a boneca firmemente e sua mão estava agarrada a mamadeira.

***

"Me conta alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa estúpida," Brigitte insistia. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a do namorado e acariciou sorrindo. "Você desaparece naquele lugar quase todo dia e nunca diz nada."

"Porque não tem nada pra dizer." Disse Tom. "É tão entediante, Brige."

"Ah qual é!"

"Sério. É terrível," Tom sorriu aproximando-se dela, descendo uma mão para sua coxa. "Mas é meu dia de folga, não vamos falar sobre aquele lugar."

"Eu quero saber," Insistiu, sorrindo de volta. "Eu trabalho o dia todo no banco. Nada acontece por lá, mas mesmo assim eu sempre te conto alguma coisa."

"Talvez você não devesse." Tom disse para provocar, beliscando seu ombro.

Brigitte mostrou a língua para ele e Tom não perdeu tempo, capturando-a entre os lábios e beijando-a intensamente. Ela gemeu baixo e deixou seu dedos correrem entre os dreads do namorado.

"Mm," Tom murmurou. "Senti saudades, Brige."

"Também sinto sua falta." Respondeu, sorrindo um pouco. "Estou quase enlouquecendo desde que a escola acabou."

"No bom sentido." Disse Tom.

"Talvez." Afastou-se e suspirou. "Eu vou embora em pouco tempo para a universidade, te contei? Eu decidi ir."

"Oh," Murmurou. Sentiu a face corar um pouco e olhou encarou o chão. "Então você vai embora?"

"Sim, mas nós ficaremos bem," Brigitte disse, dando a Tom um murro de leve no ombro. "E eu ainda tenho quase dois meses."

"Eu nunca vou embora." Disse monótono.

"Você poderia se quisesse," Brige disse. "Você nem mesmo se candidatou a alguma faculdade."

"É, veja só como estou," Tom disse. "Preso na primeira semana fora da escola."

"Eles te deixaram porque você é um garoto bom."

"É, isso é tudo que eu posso me apegar, eu suponho... Até mesmo Andreas vai embora pra... sei lá, Londres ou algum outro lugar." Disse Tom.

Brigitte forçou Tom em um abraço e apertou-o, acariciando suas costas e beijando seu pescoço. "Cala a boca," ela disse. "Você é maravilhoso."

"Maravilhosamente estúpido."

Ela bateu em seu ombro. "Sério, para com isso."

"Você está com fome?" Tom perguntou; "Eu vou comprar algo pra jantar."

"Você não pode dirigir." Respondeu, mordendo o lábio assim que disse isso.

Tom fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. "É, eu sei. Obrigado por me lembrar disso."

"Eu vou comprar o jantar," Ela disse pegando a mão dele. "Quero tomar conta de você enquanto eu ainda posso."

"Se ferrar, Brige," Tom murmurou, finalmente sorrindo para ela. "Você é boa demais pra mim."

"Eu sei," ela disse, olhos faiscando. "Nós ficaremos bem, certo?"

"Sim, nós estamos bem." Tom beijou-a novamente e suspirou enquanto ela pegava o celular e pedia pizza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obrigada aos meus primeiros leitores, a maioria veio ler isso aqui sob ameaça mas mesmo assim obrigada hahaha. Fabi, Meggie, Larissa, Manu, Santhyago muito obrigada pelas reviews mas acima de tudo muito obrigada a** Potty** e **Gray**, as melhores amigas no mundo das fanfics que uma pessoa pode ter.


	3. Capítulo 3

**E como todo mundo sabe que sou impaciente e adoro fazer com que esperem por essa **_**fic**_**, cá estou novamente com mais um capítulo gigante. A culpa não é minha se a Darcy ama escrever e me dá mais trabalho a cada capítulo traduzido! Qualquer erro nesse capítulo é meu, somente meu, não culpem a Potty. Enfim espero que goste, esse vai para a Potty como desculpas por não ter esperado o capítulo revisado dela e para a Larissa, que sabe bem por quê.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3**

Tom tentava fazer com que o cheiro do fumo saísse milagrosamente de seu corpo enquanto subia os degraus para o quinto andar. Ele tinha acabado de fumar três cigarros sucessivamente, abaixado atrás da máquina de lavar. Alguma coisa naquela instituição o fazia ansiar pelo seu maior vício.

Naquele dia ele lavava o chão. Um processo lento e cuidadoso, o qual ele estava levando mais tempo que o necessário para cumprir porque ele não estava com humor para fazer alguma coisa fora isso. As máquinas de lavar eram pesadas e difíceis de locomover, depois de deslocá-las algumas vezes na semana, Tom tinha conseguido alguns músculos definidos nos braços.

Ele tinha passado toda a noite anterior com Brigitte. Ficaram ocupados a noite inteira, mais fervorosamente que o normal. Tom não sabia explicar como tinha ficado na dela, mas ele não tinha do que reclamar. Nesta manhã, ele quase não conseguia sair da cama, ela estava totalmente abraçada a ele, expirando hálito quente em seu pescoço. Ele sentia-se revigorado, confortável e confuso ao mesmo tempo. A cada pequena oportunidade ele retirava-se até a lavanderia para dar uma fumada.

Tom estava inquieto, ele queria alguma coisa e sabia que ele não encontraria nada legal naquela merda de instituição.

Retornou para onde tinha saído mais cedo e viu que Bill estava sentado perto de uma das máquinas.

"Hey," Tom disse receoso, franzindo a testa. Da última vez que tinha falado com Bill, este tinha sido extremamente agressivo. Agora ele parecia animado, simpático.

"Oi, Tom," Bill disse sorrindo. "Eu sabia que você voltaria, por isso sentei aqui tempo suficiente. Boas tragadas?"

Tom olhou carrancudo para Bill, abanando as roupas e o cabelo novamente. "Dá pra sentir o cheiro tanto assim?"

"É, dá sim." Bill deu de ombros e recostou-se à parede. "Eu costumava fumar... Não consigo mais lembrar-me do gosto. Provavelmente me deixaria doente ou algo do tipo. É, provavelmente. Não consigo mais suportar esse seu cheiro."

"Sério?" Tom se deu conta de que era uma das primeiras informações reais que descobria sobre Bill. "Foi mal."

"Eu costumava ser bem viciado." Disse o moreno balançando a cabeça como quem não se importa.

"Oh," foi tudo que o de dreads pôde pensar para falar. Fixou o olhar em Bill, que segurava a boneca firmemente contra o peito. Ele fazia carinho no cabelo do bebê, e pela primeira vez, notou quão usada estava a boneca. Um dos olhos estava permanentemente fechado e a pele estava nojenta. As roupas estavam num estado deplorável, demasiadamente usadas, mas Bill segurava-a como se fosse a única coisa que fazia sentido para ele neste no mundo. Tom perguntava-se se era mesmo verdade.

"Eu acho," recomeçou Bill. "Que você deveria parar."

"Não dá. É como se fosse a única coisa que me impede de ficar _louco_." Disse Tom, encolhendo-se ligeiramente por vergonha. "Quer dizer... Eu gosto muito de fumar."

Bill apenas concordou involuntariamente com a cabeça. "Você não pode fumar perto de crianças."

Tom grunhiu baixo.

"O pulmão delas não agüenta. Muito pequeno," Disse num sussurro. Protegendo a cabeça da boneca com a mão, olhou para o loiro com olhos arregalados. "São incapazes, verdade."

"Hey, saia do chão," Disse Tom. "Tenho de lavá-los."

Bill esboçou um sorriso. "Faça-me sair."

"Vejo que está usando sapatos hoje," disse apontando. "Boa escolha."

"Nada a ver. Assim que você terminar de lavar o chão, vou ficar de um lado para o outro nos corredores." Bill disse. "Fiquei meu dia inteiro atrás de você."

"Oh, sério?"

"Você tem namorada?" Perguntou.

Tom encarou-o surpreso. "Por quê?"

"Só quero saber."

"Ah," Tom moveu-se desconfortavelmente, ele não sabia por que esse assunto o fez sentir-se tão constrangido. Nunca o tinha feito antes. "É, sim."

"Ela é legal?" Bill perguntou virando a cabeça para um dos lados.

"Ela é bem doce, trabalha num banco," disse Tom. "Ela vai para a universidade."

"Qual a aparência dela?"

"Baixinha, cabelo castanho. Bem bonita. Nariz fofo. Bunda boa."

Bill deixou escapar uma pequena risada. "Peitos?"

"O suficiente," Tom respondeu sorrindo "Por quê? Você tem namorada?"

"Eu tinha."

"Oh." Levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Outra informação. "Quando?"

"Ano passado... eu acho. Não tenho certeza, eu meio que perdi a noção do tempo depois do primeiro mês aqui." Disse calmamente. "O nome dela era Heidi... ela era bem legal."

"E você terminou com ela, certo?"

Bill riu novamente, olhando para baixo. "É."

Tom apenas sorriu, recostando-se na máquina de lavar. Ele perguntava-se por quanto tempo Bill estava ali, se alguém vinha para visitá-lo... Perguntava-se, mais uma vez, o que tivera acontecido a Bill.

"Então, você não vai para a universidade?" Bill arrastou-o para fora dos seus pensamentos.

"O quê? Ah, não," Tom disse. "Acabei de terminar o ensino médio."

"Você é idiota?"

"Não!" Disse defensivamente.

"É, você não parece retardado," Disse honestamente, abraçando os joelhos e a boneca.

"Às vezes eu sou bem idiota." Tom murmurou.

"Que nada," Relaxando do aperto e deixando a boneca sentada em seu colo. "Eu não terminei a escola. Quase terminei."

"Quantos anos você tem?" Tom perguntou.

"Dezoito."

"Eu também." Disse surpreso. Bill parecia mais novo, não muito, mas ainda sim mais novo.

Bill apenas concordou com a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. Quando ele abaixou a mão, esta estava cheia de maquiagem preta. Esfregou no vestidinho da boneca e depois abriu a boca com espanto, colocando a boneca perto do peito novamente e ninando um pouco o bebê.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Tom cuidadosamente.

Bill não respondia, nem mesmo olhou para Tom. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e ele murmurava alguma coisa encarando sua frente. Tom olhava ao redor desesperado. Tinha algumas enfermeiras e alguns funcionários por perto, mas ele e Bill estavam numa esquina distante, quase escondidos nas sombras, ninguém poderia vê-los.

"Bill?" Disse. Ele abaixou-se tentando entrar no foco da visão do outro, mas Bill encarava algo além. "Hey, Bill."

Bill balançava a cabeça e fechava os olhos com força mordendo o lábio. A parte de trás de sua cabeça bateu com força contra a parede algumas vezes e Tom afastou-se franzindo o cenho.

"Bill, Bill!" Ele sussurrou. "Sai dessa, vamos lá."

Ele não podia simplesmente deixá-lo lá, porém, Tom não tinha a menor experiência ou idéia de como lidar com isso. Tudo que sabia nesse lugar era como lavar o chão.

"Posso te ajudar a voltar para o quarto?" Tom tentou.

"Po-pode." Bill gaguejou. "Isso... hm... Eu preciso estar..." Ele olhou para cima e depois para os lados, encarando a enceradeira e arregalando os olhos. "Merda, nós precisamos ir."

"Nós?" Tom notou instantaneamente que Bill queria dizer a boneca e ele. "Ah. Ah claro. Deixe-me te ajudar."

Bill concordou bem rápido, Tom abaixou-se tocando o braço do outro. Seus olhos finalmente conectados, então Tom viu o pânico instalar-se nos olhos de Bill.

"Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem," Tom disse ajudando-o a levantar-se, naquele instante Tom notou que era óbvio a necessidade do moreno naquela boneca, a única coisa que os deixava juntos, e ele sabia que era importante lembrar-se daquilo. "Ela está bem?"

"Sim," Disse numa voz sumida.

Tom passou um braço pelos ombros de Bill, que precisou do suporte do outro. Tom caminhou vagarosamente até o quarto e no momento que chegaram lá, Bill já tinha um dos braços agarrados à cintura do loiro e arrastava os pés.

"Ok," Tom disse, deixando Bill e assistindo-o com cuidado enquanto ele caminhava até a cama. "Você ficará bem? Eu posso chamar alguém se quiser."

"Não," Respondeu num sussurro. "Não, não. Vo-você pode pe-pegar a mamadeira do Harry?"

Tom nem parou para pensar, ele sabia que só precisava dar uma boa olhada ao redor do quarto antes de achar a mamadeira. Entregou a Bill que ao pegá-la relaxou visivelmente.

"Bem me-melhor." Disse tremendo.

"O que aconteceu lá fora?"

Bill virou a cabeça fechando os olhos. "Eu só... perco-me às vezes."

Tom não soube por que, mas em vez de ir lavar os corredores ele sentou-se numa cadeira no quarto de Bill pelo resto da tarde.

* * *

Colocando o braço ao redor de Brigitte, Tom puxou-a para mais perto de si sob protestos. Estavam fora de casa, num bar em Berlim, sexta-feira à noite. As pessoas conversavam alto e todos estavam dispersos deixando-se levar após uma longa semana de trabalho.

Abaixando a cabeça ele beijou sua bochecha, Brigitte corou, livrando-se dele timidamente.

"Qual é," Tom disse sorrindo. "Deixa-me te beijar."

Brigitte riu com sarcasmo e acariciou a coxa do namorado. "Você pode fazer tudo o que quiser... mais tarde."

Tom gemeu. "Isso não é justo."

"É mais que justo..." Ela sorriu, seus olhos faiscaram enquanto ela movia sua mão mais para cima da coxa dele. "Onde está seu amigo?"

"Oh, Georg." Tom disse, dando de ombros. Tom e Brigitte estavam para encontrar Georg e Gustav no bar e depois eles sairiam, beberiam, comeriam e jogariam sinuca. Brigitte teve de ser convencida a ir e Tom tinha prometido que iam se divertir. Ele esperava que sim, ao menos.

"Eu acho que está bom demais, só nós dois." Brigitte respondeu, finalmente beijando Tom. "Eu meio que gosto de ficar perto de você."

"Eu meio que gosto de ficar perto de você também." Respondeu sorrindo contra os lábios dela.

"Caham."

Ambos olharam para onde viera o pigarro. Georg estava parado com um sorriso debochado no rosto e atrás dele outro jovem com mais ou menos a mesma idade.

"Hey!" Respondeu o de dreads levantando-se. "Fico feliz que tenha vindo."

"Ah, sim." Disse Georg, sentando-se afronte o casal. "Este é o Gustav."

"Conheço-te de outro dia," Disse olhando para o loiro.

Gustav encolheu os ombros. "Foi um dia difícil no quinto andar, estou pronto para ficar bêbado."

"Pobrezinho," Georg disse, reprovando com balanços de cabeça e fazendo sinal para o garçom. "Você deveria ter pedido um pouquinho na cozinha."

"Talvez." Gustav disse desinteressado.

"Esta é minha namorada, Brigitte." Tom falou ao sentar-se mais perto da garota e apontá-la aos amigos. "Brige, estes são Georg e Gustav."

"Oi," disse envergonhada.

Gustav sorriu e Georg só confirmou o que tinha acabado de ouvir com a cabeça, ainda chamando o garçom. "O que quer beber?"

"Ah, nada. Eu que vou dirigir esta noite." Ela disse a Georg. "Infelizmente."

Tom moveu-se desconfortável, alisando as costas dela.

"Ai merda, esqueça isso." Georg olhou para Gustav que deu de ombros. "Acho que nós não vamos ficar de porre hoje."

"Nunca ficamos." Protestou Gustav num gemido de desaprovação.

Brigitte acariciou a mão do namorado. "Mais alguém está com fome? Eu estou faminta."

"É, vamos comer." Gustav respondeu. "Não comi durante todo o dia, estava ocupado demais escondido na lavanderia."

"Como foi hoje?" Perguntou o de dreads. Era um de seus dias de folga e ele imaginava o que acontecia quando ele não estava lá.

Gustav grunhiu novamente, mais alto. "Eu nunca quis que o tempo passasse rapidamente mais do que eu desejo quando estou lá. Caralho, isto é tão constrangedor."

"Não acho que seja tão ruim assim," Respondeu Tom. "O que você tem de fazer lá?"

"Lavar o chão, janelas, cobertores," Gustav disse. "Lavar tudo. Estou surpreso por não ter de lavar a bunda dos pacientes."

"Eles não são incapazes disso, não é?" Perguntou Brigitte, franzindo o cenho e olhando para Tom.

"Eles são uns malditos loucos," Georg riu. "Malditos _loucos_. Agradeço a Deus por só ter de vê-los por vinte minutos ao dia. Não agüentaria ficar lá em cima o dia inteiro."

"O que diabos você fez pra ter de ir lá?" Gustav perguntou a Georg.

"Estou lá por livre e espontânea vontade." Georg sorria. "Eu sou o bastardo mais louco daquele lugar, eu acho. Eu posso ir embora quando eu quiser."

"Merda," Tom disse, encolhendo-se.

"Eu acho bem legal," Brigitte falou para Georg. "Fofo."

"Hoje," Começou Gustav. "aquela porra louca que só grita o dia inteiro, ela..."

"Gritou o dia inteiro?" Georg disse.

Gustav revirou os olhos. "Não, ela pegou meu braço e, maldita, deu um jeito nele. Controlei-me ao máximo para não quebrar o braço dela depois."

"Tem um jeito de sair de lá." Tom comentou.

"Ainda tenho as marcas no meu braço. Que puta louca." Gustav continuou.

"Provavelmente ela estava confusa." Brigitte tentou argumentar.

"Eles são todos confusos," George falou alto. "Oh, já viram aquele que passa a manhã inteira perguntando a Kaaren a mesma coisa, de novo e de novo? Alguma coisa sobre o tempo. E aquela pobre criança que teve Alzheimer precoce. Ele só tem vinte e dois anos! Caralho, agora eu estou triste."

"Antes eles que nós." Gustav murmurou.

Tom espiou Brigitte, ela parecia estar se divertindo. Georg tinha pedido uma rodada de cervejas e eles estavam silenciosamente entretidos com estas por alguns minutos.

"Ah, e aquele cara que carrega aquela boneca nojenta para todo lado?" Gustav começou.

Tom tencionou todo o corpo. "Bill?"

"Não sei o nome dele."

"É, Bill!" Georg gargalhou. "Ele é tão doce, fofinho."

"Ele é bem agarrado àquela boneca," Tom sussurrou. "Pergunto-me por quê."

"Ele tem TEPT." Georg disse. "Transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Bem ruim isso. Eu escutei Kaaren falando... alguma coisa que aconteceu com ele mais ou menos um ano atrás fez com que ele ficasse meio louco."

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas enrugadas.

Georg encolheu os ombros. "Alguma coisa relacionada a um acidente de carro. Foi bem feia a coisa. Muito feia mesmo. Às vezes ele é bem normal, mas de repente ele... muda completamente. Principalmente se ele não toma os remédios. Deus do céu," ele começou a rir. "Certa vez ele ficou uma semana sem tomá-las no começo do ano. Não parou de gritar nem um segundo até encontrar a boneca."

Tom sentiu-se desconfortável, mas ele estava incrivelmente curioso. "Desde quando ele está lá?"

"Faz mais ou menos um ano." Georg terminou a cerveja batendo a caneca contra a madeira. Ele começou a rir descontrolado. "Ai Deus, tem algo que eu quero fazer tem muito tempo."

"O quê?" Perguntou Gustav curioso.

"Quero tirar a boneca dele, esconder, algo do tipo. Só para ver o que ele faz." Georg parou com dificuldade, a cara avermelhada de tanto rir.

"Malvado!" Brigitte disse, mas ela estava rindo.

"Ele enlouqueceria," Tom adicionou. "Ele ficaria muito, mas muito, louco."

"Ele me dá arrepios." Gustav comentou. "Ele é horripilante com aquele cabelo preto e aquela maquiagem. Ele costumava pintar as unhas, mas não faz mais isso, obrigado meu Deus."

"Ele é legal." Tom disse defensivamente. "É, ele é meio assustador e meio louco, mas ele é bem simpático."

"É, são todos bem simpáticos" Gustav respondeu. "Não quer dizer que eu quero sair com eles."

Tom zangou-se, não queria mais divertir-se _daquela_ forma. Recostou-se e deixou que os outros três conversassem o resto da noite. Ele não se sentia mais por dentro daquilo, então, ele quebrou uma de suas regras e embebedou-se até cair.

Brigitte estava furiosa com ele, mas ele não estava nem aí mais para _ela_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero que a tradução esteja melhorando e que tenham gostado deste, TOMIZINHO TÁ CONFUSO GENTEM (k) vai lá e pega o Bill, Tom. Enfim, comentem._


End file.
